


Never Let You Fall

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara asks. Cat answers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I mentioned I was going on vacation, this was written on my phone on the plane home bc I have not seen this particular trope tackled in this way, so why not? The next chapter of December should be done tonight or tomorrow, sorry to anyone who's been waiting!

"No, Kara, it's not happening." Cat is adamant, refusing to budge or compromise. She's learned the benefits of both in the months they've been together, but this isn't the time for either. On this, she will dig in her heels and refuse to be moved, even by her super powered girlfriend.

  
"Please, Cat?" Kara asks again anyway, so much better at going after she wants these days. Just as Cat has learned to bend, she's learned to push. "Don't you trust me?"

  
That question lets Cat know how serious the request is, but she still can't give in. Not on this. She does trust Kara, will do everything she can to show the younger woman that, but she can't give in on this. This isn't about trust, it's about her boundaries, she just needs to make sure Kara realizes that.

  
"Kara, of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone else on this planet. But I told you I'm not comfortable with even the thought, and I can't change that," Cat's voice is softer than it usually is, even with Kara, but she wants to be sure her girlfriend understands. She can be soft, for this, for Kara.

  
"Okay," Kara says, giving in without further fight, reacting to the softness of Cat's voice and the sincerity of her words. "I'm sorry I pushed."

  
"Oh, darling, you have every right to ask for the things you want," Cat says, stalling any further apologies. "I'm not upset that you did, and I hope you're not upset at my refusal."

  
"No, never!" Kara says immediately, and Cat smiles softly in response. She still loves that Kara wants nothing more than her happiness, isn't immune to the thrill of having someone so devoted to the idea. She's done her best to find a balance that avoids taking advantage, and to learn how to return that level of care in turn. "I just thought, you know, that you're comfortable flying with me now, so why not ask?"

  
There's more to it than that, Cat knows. She can read Kara well enough to see that much with ease. She even has a few ideas as to what the 'more' is, but she'll wait for Kara to tell her before making any assumptions. Assuming Kara ever does tell her, that is.

  
"Kara, you know that 'comfortable' is a relative term when it comes to my feet being anywhere but solid ground," Cat points out, because she might not be quietly terrified every time she flies with Kara, but that doesn't mean she's unaware for even a second how far above the Earth they are. "And as much as I trust you, I am just not comfortable with the idea of having sex with only you to catch me. I know you would, if anything happened, but I'd rather not be put in that position in the first place."

  
"I'd never let you fall," Kara says, crossing the room to Cat's side and wrapping warm arms around her. "I swear I'm not trying to push, or change your mind, but I swear I will never let you fall." And Cat knows she wouldn't, not deliberately, but accidents happen, and she isn't the most contained during sex. Volume, movements, she can easily get carried away when she really enjoys herself. And that could get dangerous, with what Kara was requesting.

  
"I don't think I'd be able to relax enough to enjoy it," Cat says rather than explain exactly why, wary of the words coming out wrong and making Kara think she doubts her. "And that would make the whole attempt completely pointless."

  
Kara nods, understanding in her eyes, and Cat thinks that she's probably guessed a few of her unspoken reasons, and why she hadn't voiced them. They both know each other well enough for that to be a definite possibility.

  
"I understand," Kara says softly, pulling Cat closer, resting her head on top of Cat's as the smaller woman tucks hers into Kara's neck. It's an easy intimacy that Cat loves, something she's never had before but that Kara makes impossible to avoid. "As long as your jet isn't off limits," she adds, laughing when Cat pinches her side in retaliation.

  
"That one, you have a chance of convincing me," Cat admits, pulling back to fix Kara with a sinful smirk, loving the way she flushes in response. "But I'm a very stubborn woman, so you'd better be very convincing."

  
"I think you know how dedicated I am when I put my mind to something," Kara responds in a voice that's far more seductive than she's managed before, and Cat's smirk grows at the response.

  
"Then you'd best get started."


End file.
